Oboro-maru
Summary Oboro-maru, or simply Oboro, is one of the many playable characters in Live-a-live, and the main protagonist in the Secret Orders chapter. He is a skillful ninja who is a prodigy, working for the Enma clan - a group of shinobis. During the chapter, Oboro is sent to Ode Iou's castle in order to prevent him and his clan from deposing the Tokugawa shogunate, and to rescue a hostage named Ryoma Sakamoto. Not much else is known about Oboro - not even his own mission - but it is shown that he has a great loyalty and trust for his clan by taking on this dangerous mission. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 7-C Name: Oboro-maru, Oboro, Player's choice Origin: Live a Live Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his twenties Classification: Ninja, Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (With a sword and shruikens), Invisibility (Via the invisibility cloak), Stealth Mastery (Stayed undetected from his own shinobi master), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal beings such as Lost Souls), Fire Manipulation (Via Blazing Firefly + Flame Arts), Water Manipulation (Via Water Arts), Poison Manipulation and Smoke Manipulation (Via Poison Mist), Chi Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Via Strength of Ninja), Sand Manipulation, Air Manipulation and limited Power Nullification (via Sand Arts), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Ice Manipulation (Via Chill Wind), Absorption (Via Shura's Yin), Animal Manipulation (Via Phoenix Fire), Intangibility (With Blade of Wind), Pressure Point Strikes, Limited Afterimage Creation and Petrification (Via Shadow Mirror), Levitation (Via Bronze Leaf), Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Can have a full fight with several opponents in pitch-black darkness), limited Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Fire Manipulation | Same as before to a greater extent, plus Healing and Statistics Amplification (Via the Medicine Box), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Petrification, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Via King's Fang), Spatial Manipulation (Can take spatial manipulating attacks as regular hits) and Void Manipulation (Unaffected by being inside a space-time distortion), Animal Manipulation (Via Cola Bottle) Attack Potency: Building level (Can destroy eight large stumps of wood at once, can defeat tigers) | At least Town level (Fought an incarnation of Odio, and later fought Pure Odio in the final chapter. Should be comparable to other heroes such as Akira, who caused an entire town to shake by using his own psychokinetic power to activate a mech. Far superior to random enemies that can cause damaging earthquakes, which requires at least Magnitude 6) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Can easily run fast enough to cause a massive fire spread with sheer speed alone, which according to this, would be superior to Mach 6 speeds. Can dodge bullets) | At least Relavistic (Can tag Odio, who can dodge light-based attacks at point blank from Cube) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can fling tigers and large monsters around) Striking Strength: Building Class (Can defeat tigers with ease, and physically harm enemies that can take his other attacks) | At least Town Class (Fought against Pure Odio who he could harm physically with his attacks) Durability: Building level (Can no-sell revolver shots and terminal velocity falls) | At least Town level (Can take hits from Pure Odio as well as other heroes. Comparable to his striking strength) Stamina: High (Is a trained ninja who is capable of single-handedly storming a large castle and killing every last person in said castle without rest) Range: Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with his abilities Standard Equipment: Invisibility Cloak, King's Fang, Murasame, Medicine Box, several other items Intelligence: Oboro is a very skilled fighter and ninja, who despite not having completed his training, far outclasses some of the best shinobis in the Enma clan, to the extent where the shinobi master allowed Oboro to go on an extremely dangerous, high-risk mission. During this mission, Oboro was able to easily defeat Musashi, who was the greatest swordsman to have ever lived, along with eight of Ode Iou's personal guards at once. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shinobi Slash:' Oboro unleashes a single, blindingly fast katana slash to his opponent. *'Cross Slice:' Oboro spins his sword around in a circle, attacking all opponents that are adjacent to him. *'Blazing Firefly:' Oboro runs at incredible speeds, creating a trail of fire behind him which sets the ground alight in a sea of flame. *'Water Arts:' Oboro attacks the opponent with several bursts of water from the ground, creating a damaging water field beneath them. *'Fire Arts:' Oboro uses fire to create several fiery explosions around him, in a circle of fire. *'Poison Mist:' Oboro scatters poisonous smoke around him, harming any adjacent enemies. *'Shruiken Storm:' Oboro fires a stream of shruiken directly at his opponent(s). *'Strength of Ninja:' Oboro uses his spiritual energy as a ninja to unleash a powerful attack to several opponents at once. This move has a chance of making his opponent fall asleep. *'Sand Arts:' Oboro unleashes several sandy tornadoes at his opponents. These can seal his target's skills. *'Chill Wind:' Oboro causes a blizzard to attack his enemy. *'Blade of Wind:' By slashing the air quickly, Oboro can fire a ranged blade of wind at his opponent. This attack can go through barriers as it is intangible. *'Shura's Yin:' A mind tech that allows Oboro to absorb an opponent's health and stats. *'Phoenix Fire:' Oboro summons several fiery phoenixes to attack his opponents. *'Top Spin:' Oboro spins his opponent around, disorienting them. *'Shadow Mirror:' An assassin technique; Oboro creates several temporary afterimages to catch his opponent off-guard and strike them at a pressure point. This attack can cause petrification. *'Bronze Leaf:' Oboro's ultimate and most powerful attack; he levitates in the air and spins his energy around him, attacking any adjacent opponents. Key: Secret Orders Chapter | Final Chapter Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Stealth Masters Category:Assassins Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Invisibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Chi Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Acrobats Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sand Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Animal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Live a Live Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7